Love is Poison Death
by ChloeBourgeois
Summary: Marinette almost confesses to Adrien but heard he likes a girl who doesn't go to their school(Ladybug). Marinette is already losing it from everybody praising the new heroes(You must have read the spoilers by now) and she never is useful(not useless) during akuma attacks. She decides to take a dark turn and do things a little extreme. Sequel to My love for you is Poisonous!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this book gets a sequel! But worse and worse, maybe no death to A or M but maybe others...not guaranteed. Chat Blanc was kind of hard to pull of for a very long time. So I thought to myself what makes me think of random stories and progress them...songs! So I thought a bunch of lyrics and thought of miraculous and then bam! A beautiful yet dreadful story comes to mind. So enjoy the first Chapter cuz I'm made it.**

Marinette's POV(Six months ago)

Okay, today I am going to confess to Adrien and then after that we will date, get married and have 3 kids with a hamster! As I was going to confess to him afterschool, I went to the library were he always goes on Tuesday for his fencing class is 15 minutes later. Like anybody knows that(so stalkerish). As I walked in, I stupidly hid behind the library shelf and heard Nino and Adrien conversing about something along the lines of crushes.

"So, dude come on you promised me you would tell who you have got a crush on," whines Nino. "Well, I will describe her to you... she is smart, confident, pretty, and clever. But she, I think doesn't attend our school. She never told me though, so come to think of it..." I didn't stay to hear the rest of Adrien's words. I ran outside to the park under the tree of love. It was a nice big tree where its branches were long and children climbed on its branches. I climbed on one and sobbed.

Why wasn't I great enough for Adrien? Who was the girl who he likes even is? He says it like they known each other for like ever. Well why don't even bother on people like Adrien at all. Besides Marinette was the only part of me who was holding normal, Ladybug was even worse.

(Present) It only had been about six months since I quit or stopped fighting because I wasn't needed anymore. Chat Noir, my lovable partner he ...changed. He stopped flirting with me and ended up flirting with Honey Queen. I didn't like HQ at all because she was becoming more of a team leader. While Rena Rouge only seemed to follow directions from HQ and so did Carapace. I was even frustrated when HQ discovered that she could make akumas disappear(Hehe, can you catch the foreshadow). They would never return to Paris anyways so Paris was safe for a long time.

I was deemed as the useless person while fighting, and that one time when I was sick, they defeated the akuma. That was the last straw, I returned Tikki, to Master Fu, and began my life as just a civilian. But the aftermath of me quitting, resulted into Alya would rather hang out with Chloe. I mean Chloe is becoming nice and all, but Alya would never... would she? Even Adrien, Nino, and Alya were always pairing up with Chloe for projects and had their own talks.

I decided to make friends with Lila. She really seemed like a nice girl who was just really misunderstood in life. She and I became close friends and she made me forget about Alya, and Adrien. We were like best friends till the end until I came across Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe one day when Lila had to go to her limo because her parents need her for an interview for a movie.

"Do you remember, Nino when you were like whoosh, so graceful that you were able to remove the miraculous underneath of that crazy man who was Hawkmoth." "Yeah, Carapace was the bomb, and I owe it to my team and Wayzz." I see a green turtle kwami appear from his bag. "No need to thank me. The pleasure it is to defeat HawkMoth and restore the moth miraculous to Master Fu is pleasing enough."

I just realized that the reason why they hung out so much was that they were the team. To my worse fears, I saw Adrien holding a black cat. He was the lovable Chat Noir, my partner!

"I kinda of wonder what happened to Ladybug, guys," said Chloe. "Well, probably Ladybug is 3000 years old and was probably just serving until we got the hang of things," said Alya. I almost want to hit my head for saying those stupid words that I was 3000 years old. Seriously, I was about their ages. "Well yeah, I agree with Alya," said Adrien. I choked on my tears and wanted to cry and run as far away from here.

Well I did and I ended up near an empty warehouse and started crying to my heart's content. Nothing seemed to go my way! I sobbed even louder, but then I heard a noise. I looked around, I screamed idiotically, "Who goes there?" To my surprise I met eyes with purple butterflies that kinda of look like akumas! "We are the tired souls, Marinette! We have been used to manipulate to Hawkmoth's wishes. But now we don't have a master to keep us in control. You also have been in pain, we will help you. You will make those pay for messing with you, show them what happens that just making an akuma go away doesn't make it really go away!"

I was astonished that this is what happened to akumas that disappeared. But my pain, will be eased if I agree. I can finally be strong than the weak person I am now. I slowly nod my head, and the butterflies swarm around me. With their magic they were able to make me have a similar outfit I had when I was ladybug except instead of black spots, they were replaced with red ones and same for my suit and it turned black. I felt this new power rush through my hands. Watch out Paris, Hawkmoth is gone, but not Marinette. Mwahaha(Evil laugh)

Wow, you must already killed me, well this might go like this for like 20 chapters.

AMC


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien's POV:

I felt a little uncomfortable after hanging out with the guys. Well I know Ladybug might probably be our ages, I mean she did know how to play Mecha Strike III. But ever since Ladybug stopped coming and helping us I was shocked. She would never would want to quit, wouldn't she? But apparently she stopped even without saying that she would stop for some time. I just couldn't believe m'lady would even do that, but she did.

Recently Marinette has actually caught my eye. She seemed that she had lost her stutter and wasn't afraid of me anymore. But she didn't hang out with us as much as she used to. Instead she is hanging with Liela. Everybody including me knows that she is always lying. Even Ladybug the traitor had even admitted that. But nevertheless Marinette, Rose and Juleka seemed the only ones who actually fully trusted the girl.

As I am thinking that there is person reading my mind, I see a black flash. I gasp because I haven't seen an akuma since we defeated my father who was Hawkmoth. But the miraculous was safe with Master Fu unless some weird thing happened to prevent this. I take Plagg out of my bag and say Plagg, Claws Out. "Nooooo, need to finish cheeeeesseeeee!"

As soon I was done transforming I saw Carapace already at the scene fighting what looks like a... Ladybug! Wait, why was Ladybug looking like Anti-Bug or Chloe was when she was akumatised. I began striking because every second matters. Rena Rouge and Honey Queen arrive together finally.

"Who are you, imposter Ladybug," HQ said. "Oh, little me. I thought you guys knew, Backstabbers!" I was confused, what did we so to make Ladybug evil. "I wasn't needed when I defended good until the akumas showed me the way. You know the funny thing is that akumas never really go away don't they Hun." Chloe gasped, and we all gasped. We all knew Ladybug wouldn't say that.

Ladybug then did back sprint and opened her yoyo, which then immediately changed her a little differently. She now had her blue bell eyes turned purple and she wore a silver shirt with black pants with gray boots. But I had a feeling I would regret what would happen next and I did of course.

"Well, I might not seem strong enough but you all seem like it." She smirked and had purple orbs coming out of her hands and through some at us. We dodged them but finally the orb hit us. I started seeing my shadow moving in a not so normal way, so did the others move in a similar way.

Our shadows went near Ladybug and she smiled a deadly one. Out of her hands, an akuma came out and touched our shadows. HQ's became Anti-Bug, Carapace's became the Bubbler, Rena Rouge became Lady Wifi, and mine worst of all was a boy who had the same hairstyle I had when I was Chat Noir. But had black tux shirt with a green tie and with black jeans with black shoes. Thankfully, no one remembered who our suppose akumatization people were. I was astonished at mine until I cringed when I heard it speak.

"Well, M'lady don't you think these nobodies are going through a pawful situation." As much as I wanted to vomit how he used my cat puns, our main focus was on how the heck she was able to do that. But before answers would reveal, she some how absorbed them in her hands and she ran really quickly and we couldn't even come to her speed. We decided a nice talk with Master Fu would do us well.

As we enter Master Fu's shop after we detransformed, he looked like already predicted our visit. "Ah, the Miraculous Team you came for my assistance I presume," he said. We slowly nod and He begins saying, " This isn't a miraculous trouble, it is a carelessness that has caused this. Pollen has a tendency to forget to remind the Bee miraculous holder to not get carried away when capturing akumas. The whole purpose of capturing the akumas is for soon Ladybug to purify them if the moth has gone rouge. But you were excited for the glory having a big purpose that you forgot about Humility, and usually it is the peacock miraculous that reminds the other holders of this. And before any of you ask, Ladybug had returned her miraculous a long time ago. And I actually never quite expected her to want her miraculous back once she felt the power of the akumas."

I gasped, that Ladybug returned her miraculous. I started to feel like it was my fault for not making her welcome on the team. "I have no choice but to tell you all you need help, so I will release the peacock miraculous to. Ladybug cannot find an evil part to the peacock even though they may seem arrogant, some are in fact pure." I wanted to protest having to deal with Ladybug and our evil selves were already too much, and having another person would just make things be more complicated. But then again a little help would do us great.

I almost overslept the next day, and had to rush down to school before the bell rang. I looked at Marinette who was sitting in Chloe's old seat next to Lila the liar. There was something off about my purrincess and I couldn't tell what. Then I realized it must be because she put her hair down, and she even looked prettier. I need to visit her tonight as Chat Noir and she why she is acting a little strange.

Author's POV

As we exit out of Adrien's POV we see Marinette a bit closer. She is wearing her white t-shirt without the cardigan. But we can see a chain(Necklace chain) going around her neck in a silver color. As she walks out of class we see Marinette go to the locker room and pull the chain out. It has a purple butterfly pendant and she rubs it. An akuma appears in front of her. Marinette smiles and gently pets before sending it back to her necklace. She hears Lila calling her name and quickly hides the necklace into her shirt. What she didn't know that someone was watching her...it was the readers and the author.

 **Ok 1070 words! I am officially on count down mode because as I previously stated no more updates by December 1st. I will comment and follow till December 13th. Then I am gone like never going to update until January 15th ish. But comment done ur feelings or anything. I planned a summary for each of the next 20 chapters but this book won't be updated again until like January so sorry for those who enjoyed this story by the two chapters. I will try to update the next 4 chapters for my other book because I felt like I neglected that for like 10 days now. And I did my goal of trying to finish part 1 of this book so yeah! Thanks for reading this tedious book!**

 **AMC**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's POV:

I was in our pathetic school heading my way to 's class when I felt an akuma needed my attention. I took my necklace out and rubbed it which made the leader akuma butterfly land on my hand. "We need to start our plan, Master." I told the butterfly not to worry, an to get extra energy I would just simply act as myself. Not the pathetic Marinette, the new Marinette.

When I hear Lila call my name, I put the akuma back and rush towards her. "Hey, Mari ready to go inside?" Lila is the only person who I seem I will only put mercy for she hated superheroes still. "Yeah, sure whatever," I reply back. I see the backstabbers come in with a smile. I want to rip the smiles out of them and make them pay! So when Chloe was walking up to my old seat, I leaned my leg so she could trip.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Chloe. I was trying to get up and I didn't see you there." I flash my innocent smile, and the fish took the bait. "It's okay, Marinette. I know one of the sweetest girls in the school wouldn't mean that." Little did she now I was actually planning her sweet smile to end up begging for my forgiveness.

I see Alya looking at me for a moment in suspicion but I gave her a fake genuine smile that pathetic Marinette would show. She smiled back too. Uggh. Nino was blasting some good Jagged Stone music, and Adrien looked at me. He had one of those looks that I used to have on him when I looked at him. No, it can't possibly Adrien liked me!

He still pathetically would look at Ladybug as if she was some useful hero. The akumas gave me extra power that I deserve. More powerful even without the Moth Miraculous. Plus, model pun boy is totally not worth it. He is totally way out of my league. Love is what they say is a poison death. I felt that way, and I am not letting a boy get in the way of that.

Later that day, the real Marinette Dupain Cheng showed her true feelings. I made Rose cry about her scrapbooking, Juleka for looking so goth that she would never ever need a make over, Alix for being really short, and Nathaniel for his silly crush on me. They all looked at me like I have changed. Well I have. This Marinette will soon rule this school and everyone who doubted Ladybug will feel sorry.

Adrien's POV

Today, seemed a little weird for me. Marinette acted like she was the total opposite of herself. She bullied Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Tomato. I had to visit her, maybe a special family member died, and she had to take her anger out on them? Whatever the reason is, her shining knight in a black spandex will help her!

I went near Marinette's window and tapped the trap door entrance. I hear purrincess say," Oh, great a bird probably hit my window." When she opened it, I see her with a look of surprise. "Ummm, Chat Noir what are you doing at 6pm this evening at my trap door? Better yet why? And if you want to come in, wait for a second okay!" I stood there waiting for about a few seconds and I see Marinette open the door again. "Now, you can come in."

I sit in Marinette's sofa and I see her room is a lot different last time I been here. I awkwardly start the conversation," Umm, a little birdy told me that a certain girl is acting moody." She looks at me and then rolls her eyes. "Nothing. Its kinda of personal. I umm, my grandmother is ill and I am afraid she might die?" She looked at me with her now sad blue bell eyes.(The Cat fell in the traaaappp)

"Actually, I know how your feeling, purrincess. My mother is gone, and I am not sure if she died or not. I terribly miss her though," I say. Marinette gives me a look of sympathy, and then gives me a sudden hug. "Well, time is a running. And I have homework to do. Bye, Chat." I had homework too, and I left through her balcony. I still had a strange feeling Marinette was hiding something super big.

Author's POV

Marinette gets an akuma out and sighs in frustration. " Adrien wasted out time today! Don't worry my pet, we will strike soon. We will strike soon." Master Fu pins the peacock brooch to himself, a kwami appears. "Master Fu, I have been in there for so long, Gabriel has turned evil and I.." "Don't worry Duusu, but you will have a new holder. I been looking, and I know Marinette had been akumatised. I need someone, like her closest friend now to fight against her. Her name is Lila, I believe." "Okay, Master Fu." Adrien looks at Marinette's house at a distance and whispers," Encante(En-chan-tay), Purrincess. Not matter what, your heart belongs to this black cat of bad luck." With that he goes to his house. While these readers should probably vote or comment on this chapter, or purrhaps follow AMiraculousCat.

 **Ok, true to the title, somebody once told me to start updating this. So I was like umm what was this next chapter about? Anyways then I wrote 895 words in 23 minutes. I will be inactive after tomorrow morning. So yeah...but this story is now a MLWatty! If you have a heart on my stories, vote for this story when the time comes please! I know you probably don't care. But if you like my stories and voted on this story on the MLWatty thingy I will vote and read and follow your books ! Okay, I just want to win okay. If we get this story to an actual 1k reads, I will update faster. So read, tell your friends to read and tell strangers to read. With this, it is AMC now putting offline on her settings.**

 **AMC**


	4. Chapter 4

**To bad I have free time suckers! I had nothing to do except I decided to waste my time writing for you! I thought I probably haven't updated this one in a longy long time so I was like write two chapters. So here it is! Please vote for me on the mlwatty awards. And if I didn't follow you already I will follow you if you want for me. Okay like I said I want to win. If I don't win, there is next year, so umm yeah. Well enough with the author trying to bribe you, here is Lila's POV. Don't hate me, she deserves second chances okay.**

Lila's POV

I was walking to school this morning without Marinette today. Marinette for some reason had already left without me. I known Marinette for six months and she would never leave without me for now. Her behavior was slightly odd though since yesterday. I mean she bullied the love of my life for goodness sake. Maybe there is something wrong with her? She might be her usual self today perhaps. When I arrive at the school, I see Marinette letting her hair down and wore one of her new designs I remembered she been working on. It had a white t-shirt with a blue butterfly. And had a nice black capris with blue converse. She didn't even wear her usual makeup, and she looked so beautiful. A bunch of guys were staring at her with their mouths opened. She looked like she didn't even care and was apologizing to the people she hurt yesterday. "I am so sorry guys, my grandmother was ill. And I shouldn't have taken my anger on you," says Marinette in the distance. As I am walking, I see an old man needing help getting up. I walk over to him and lend him a hand and pull him up. He smiled and thanked me. I had this weird strong feeling that there was something in my bag, but it must be because of my money. I always carried at least 5000 dollars with me in cash.

Le Time Skip

When I arrived at my huge mansion, I felt the loneliness consume me. No one is home most of the time. My father always directing a movie, while my mother working in her magazine, PlayGirlz. My old caretaker stopped working for us when I was 11. So whenever I come home, only I am there. There are some maids but they only work from 9-4. My parents were only at the mansion during Christmas. Then they would go and celebrate with Christmas parties in other homes. I wasn't required to come, so I stayed just there by myself. Marinette had to do some plans, so I was by myself. I opened my purse to get my phone and I see this box that is probably in Chinese? I opened to see if the owner left their name. There was no name, except a peacock pin. This sorta looked like a miraculous but it could be fake, so I just pinned it to my green t-shirt. Suddenly a blue peacock bird came out smiling. I screamed so loud, that all of Paris could probably hear me. "Stop, I am Duusu. The kwami of the peacock miraculous." Wait a miraculous? I don't deserve this, last time I did, I really messed up badly a year ago.

"I help you turn into a superhero. Paris needs you Lila! Haven't you heard in the news, an akuma is still out. We need to help them!" Me cut out to be a superhero? Well you don't know until you try. Suddenly my TV turns on and I see the former ladybug. "Run, run wherever you are Miraculous Team, but my crew are going to destroy you!"

'You, have to transform now! Say Duusu, Feathers Out(so clever right?) I did and I felt a magic of blue energy overtake me. I looked in the mirror and I see my hair turned blue instead of orange with my hair tied in a pun(lol get it pun, bun). A peacock feather looked like a hairtye instead of a regular tye. My outfit was a blue mask with a blue over coat that could go long or short and a green to fade into blue suit was on me. I went outside and I met the miraculous team. HQ was fighting against what looked like anti-bug, and vice versa for the rest of them. Well when I mean met I mean closely observing them. I looked at Ladybug, well now dubbed Butterfli. I striked her with fans and she dodged them. She looked at me then summoned an akuma but it didn't absorb my shadow. I was shocked but Duusu told me, that the moth miraculous or the akumas won't harm me suince we were suppose to be partners. I fought with her and we fought for a decent amount of time before, Butterfli fell down. "Its over Butterfli." "Yeah there is no where to run!" "I wouldn't say that Alya. Same goes for you Chloe." They gasped. "Your are wondering about how I found out, right Nino. Don't worry I won't tell a soul who you guys are. Let's just say you talk loud. And peacock, just because I can't make you afraid about who you really are. I guess we are evenly matched. But you guys think I am giving up do you? Well to answer to that Adrien we won't have to stay obvilious." She took this time and leaped and like a butterfly flew away with her new wings in a flash.

It's not okay that she knows us guys, well peacock we know each other so who are you? I didn't want to tell them but we might know each other, so I detansformed into myself. Adrien was mumbling something like, oh great. "But weren't you already Volphina?"I reply to HQ saying," Well whoever gave this to me believes I can save people. And I want to help Ladybug turn into her normal sense." They gave sigh of relief and they detransformed to show what everyone now called the Quad. Adrien, Alya, Chloe, and Nino were called the Quad. I wondered why they weren't called that during when Marinette was one of them. But things change over time. Like Marinette she rather would hang with me than these so called friends. Wait, didn't Marinette wear a butterfly t-shirt? Nah, she must have been inspired by recent events.

 **So last update cross my heart not literally. Wrote this thing in 35 minutes. Bye! Vote this on MLWattys! Please! Bye!(1000 words) Read Chapter before too because I did 2 updates.**

 **AMC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry fur the long update:

Marinette's POV:

I just got foiled by a bird. Uggh why does complicate my problem. All I need is to destroy the miraculous team and I could scamper my way back to being the one who was happy. I deserve happiness right! The only way to cool me down, is if I talk to Lila. Sure I can't tell her about what I did, I could always just sly my way to being beloved.

Lila didn't pick up her phone. So now I am stuck with nothing to do.

"Honey, a boy who claims to be your friend. His name is Adrien."

Adrien? Well he is something but once you know the enemy, you can defeat them. I see Adrien wearing something not his usual style. I shrugged and told him that I had better things to deal with. My maman thought I was still heartbroken about him but I was being rude to him so that kinda counts.

Then I looked out my window, to see someone I haven't seen in six months, but then the sky just flashed purple and then I somehow fainted.

Marinette's POV

I woke up in a familiar home. Wait, this looks a lot like Master Fu's home!

"I have seen you woke up Ladybug. Your friends are here, as so I did invite them!" The old man told me.

I see the door open, revealing my best friend and those traitors! All of them suddenly had widened looks on their face.

"Wait, Master Fu. There can't be no possibility that sweet innocent Marinette is Butterfli!" Alya said in her annoying voice.

"Yes, I have known Marinette since we were kids, and she would never do this," says Nino.

"Well our greatest friends can have the most evil mind," Master Fu said.

"Like my father, but Marinette didn't change. She is still plain beautiful Marinette," says Adrien.

I just wanted roast him with marshmallows. Except those would be burnt ones, so I reply to his insult.

"Yes, as always I am considered as plain old Marinette. Not even a single one except my friend, Lila cares for me! And Lila why are you here? Aren't you like my best friend, not like those traitors!"

Lila looked she could burst into tears, but she kept a strong face. Chloe seemed more quiet out of the Quad. Until her ugly voice spoke(I almost wrote spook).

"Um Master Fu, I don't want to be rude but...even if Marinette is the Butterfli, the question is how do we get rid of the butterflies' influence on her," Chloe says.

"How dare you insult my butterflies! They will understand me more than any of you guys will ever know! They know what it is like to be left alone with no one to help a broken soul. Don't take them away! They are all that I have left to be living for. I am not worth living in this garbage called Earth," I say.

*Caution I am very dark...but not really emo*

"I actually felt the same way, Marinette," says Chloe. "I know what it is like to be alone in the world without any true friends. But now I understand why I was so jealous of you through the years. Because you were the light out of the darkness. The lovely person who would do anything to make others happy!"

"Marinette please don't let the butterflies control you. You taught me lies were not going to get me a friend or help me at all. I am your friend after all, all of are. And we all know that you were struggling with being Ladybug, so you needed help," Lila says sympathetically.

"M'lady please, let go of the dark illusion. Revenge is not the way in life," says Adrien.

"No Marinette. Don't fall for their lies. We are your best friends, we can give you all the power that you need! You can teach everyone a lesson, and you can be above the rest," says the butterflies.

I then realize, I am becoming a monster! Soon I would be feared instead of loved. My own parents would never see me as their daughter. Even Lila, would see me more as a villain. Who knows if even become the next...Hawkmoth. I need this influence to get off of me. I took out the necklace and put it into my palm.

Instantly a butterfly came out, with also gasps from them(Quad and Lila). I stroked it gently and then asked me what task should it do.

I then crush the necklace and butterfly at the same time. Then I felt like I was in my own mini-verse with akumas swirling around me.

"No, Marinette. You were suppose to be the next Hawkmoth! Our plan should have worked. We will come back and this time we will win! *Wicked laughing and a lady appears which is the picture up above except with white hair*

"I will come back sweetheart but by the time you will know, it will already be too late!

The mysterious woman then disappeared and then I came back to reality. I looked around the room before my mind went blanc.

INTERMISSION!

*Eat your popcorn or vegetables now. Then go ahead done*

*I dare you to see this link*

watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

*Comment if you did...I am no chicken*

*Back 2 the Story*

Where am I? And why am I at Master Fu's? And the Quad! And Lila?

*She is having too many thoughts so short sentences. Sorry if it bothered you!*

"Ah, Ladybug you have finally woken up! You will have no memory of prior events yet others will,' says Master Fu.

"Did I do something wrong? And I am no Ladybug, Master Fu!"

"Of course you are Marinette. You always been one of my favorite ladybugs. And one of my bravest ones, usually most of them are corrupted with the power of the miraculous that it only takes for the end of the battle to give it back. Yet the battle wasn't won and you gave it back!"

Tikki comes out and smiles.

"T-tikki. How. ?"

Tikki merely giggles and hugs me.

"Well isn't this miraculous," says Master Fu.

The End...

but... Author's POV

The mysterious woman stroked a butterfly. She revealed to have yellow eyes. She was sitting on her throne of thorns and butterflies.

"How do these two always escape my clutches. I need to attack both of them in a world where only those two are purely good. Wait what was that precious? Hmm good idea. We shall attack that dimension. The one that started this whole fandom anyways. And when I destroy them with my creations, nothing will stop me froM ruining the fandom! Mwhahhaahaha."

So then she writes us a new chapter to end this one simple book. Part 3 will soon begin. And depending on the author perhaps next month.


End file.
